British Strong Style
by Babyface2216
Summary: A grouping of different Pete Dunne, Tyler Bates and Trent Seven one shots
1. First Meeting - Pete Dunne

I was in my own little world as I prepared for my match against Natalya going through the motions of stretching as I thought about my current storyline. It was the typical 'Diva' storyline; exchange bitchy comments on social media, mess with each other's gear a little bit, put on sassy promos, and short and boring matches. Nothing new, and with the same person as usual. I didn't want to say I was unhappy with the situation because I love being part of the WWE, the fans and the staff are amazing, the other wrestlers are the closest family I have. It's an amazing life to live, I'm just not getting the recognition that I had gotten down in NXT and in the indies. The fans still cheered just as loud and proud but the quality of storylines and matches, the opportunities to do anything new were slim to none. "Hello lass, have ya seen Mr. Regal by any chance?" an accented voice spoke breaking me from my self-induced pity party to see the UK Champion Pete Dunne, I recognized him as one of the guys Hunter and William had brought over to do the United Kingdom tournament a few months ago "Have you tried catering? He's usually hanging out in there" I shrugged reaching down to touch my toes whimpering slightly as my back twitched uncomfortably. "You alright?" he asked holding out a hand to steady me as I swayed slightly on my feet "I'm alright, I'd love to help you find him but my match is up" I sighed as the beginning bars of my music played, my mask going over my mouth and my hood going over my head. "Good luck Frost" he smirked turning on his heel and walking away, my lips twitching with a smile beneath my mask before I turned serious and headed down to the ring.

"Hey!" I greeted, seeing Pete standing with two of the other UK guys, Tyler Bate and Trent Seven, when I returned to the back after my win over Natalya "Did you ever find Regal?" I asked grabbing a bottle of water from the stagehand with a smile and a quick thanks. "Yes, he was in catering watching the matches" he smirked making me almost choke on the water I had just swallowed, he was impossibly attractive. "Awesome, good luck tonight" I grinned as I passed wanting to get away from him before I did or said something stupid "Frost!" the voice of my boyfriend Simon yelled stopping me in my tracks "Hey" I greeted with a soft smile not expecting the look of anger on his face "What was that?" he asked barely lowering his voice from a shout, the three men down the hall easily being able to hear him as they sent me a questioning look. "He asked me where Regal was earlier" I started slowly "I was just checking if he found him and then I wished them good luck" I finished just as slowly an eyebrow arched at the usually calm man. "Well fine, just don't do it again." He sighed leaning forward to press a kiss to my forehead before gesturing for me to walk first down the hallway. With a slight shrug I continued to my locker room barely listening to him ramble about not being on the card again. "What do you say to dinner at the hotel and a movie, just us tonight?" he asked catching my attention "Sime, I already told you I was going out with the girls tonight since I've canceled the last four times" I laughed digging in my bag for my clothes for the evening "Oh right, I just forgot." He stated wrapping his arms around me from behind "Can you blame me for wanting you all to myself" he asked softly pointing towards the mirror in front of us "I suppose not" I sighed before giggling "I'll make you a deal, I'll go out with the girls tonight" I paused turning to face him to make sure he was listening "And I'll come spend next weekend in Orlando with you" I offered sending him a small smile as a huge grin lit up his face "Sacrificing one night to receive four in return" he thought out loud "What did I do to deserve you" he grinned leaning down to place a kiss on my lips before backing away "Have fun Frost" he called exiting my locker room so I could get ready before Carmella and Naomi showed up.

"So little birdie said you met the oh so serious Pete Dunne earlier" Naomi grinned as her and Carmella followed me out of my locker room and through the hallways. "He asked where Regal was, that was it" I shrugged waiting patiently for Naomi to unlock her vehicle before I climbed into the backseat. "What do ya think of him?" Carmella asked curiously turning her head to look at me "He seems nice, like I said he only asked where Regal was and then I had to head out to my match" I shrugged "Not what I mean Fletch." Carmella laughed rolling her eyes at me "Like, did ya think he's cute?" she prodded softly like it was a secret and no one else could hear even though it was just the three of us "Sure he is, but I don't see why that's so interesting" I laughed opening my door and climbing out once Naomi had parked it. "You just need to have fun girl. You're always to focused on work, you need a little excitement in your life" the technicolor dancer shouted happily making me laugh as we headed from the front door "Speak of the devil" Mella squealed turning my head towards the bar to reveal Pete standing there in jeans, a t-shirt and a backwards baseball cap. "Go talk to him" Naomi prodded receiving an eye roll "I have a boyfriend, if you two are so interested why don't you go talk to him" I returned crossing my arms over my chest "Husband" Naomi shrugged taking a sip of the fruity drink the bartender had slid in front of her "Celibacy" Carmella commented, both Naomi and I turning to stare as she threw back a shot "I'm serious, after everything with Cass I'm swearing off men for now" she cried throwing her hands up, my giggle being cut short as they both turned and looked at me seriously "Come on Fletcher. Live a little. You and Simon are like blah" Naomi prodded, I rolled my eyes at both women before turning on my heel and looking at the man sitting by himself.

"Pete" I called over the music, waving when he finally looked up and over towards us "Hello Frost" he called back "I'll be back" I stated to Naomi and Carmella waving away their giggles before worming my way through the crowd until I was right by his side further down the bar. "You did great tonight" I smiled sliding onto the stool beside him "I know" he smirked making me roll my eyes "Okay, it was a compliment, don't get cocky" I laughed accepting a drink with a smile "I'm not getting cocky, I've been cocky" he shrugged sitting down now that I had sat. "Honesty" I smirked "I like that" I laughed "So tell me about your boyfriend, don't see him here?" he brought up making me shrug "Doesn't like going out but I promised the girls I'd come" I informed darting my eyes to see them on the dancefloor "I am going to dance" I grinned waving to them before he could ask any more questions about Simon "Don't get lonely" I warned finishing the drink I had before dancing over to the girls joining right into their dancing. "You're flirting" Naomi shouted to be heard over the music "I am not, I have a boyfriend" I returned seriously knowing that they had been pushing for me to find someone else for months "Honey, I know you and you have the hots for Mister Dunne" she laughed loudly Carmella voicing her agreements "Doesn't matter I'm with Simon and besides Pete is only around for a couple weeks" I shrugged not sure if I was trying to convince myself or them that I wasn't interested. "He looks lonely, you should go keep him company" Naomi murmured pointing out the man sitting by himself scrolling through his phone as he took a drink from the cup in front of him. "Go on he needs a friend" Carmella prodded pushing me lightly towards the bar receiving a middle finger before I squirmed through the crowd and plopped on the stool right beside him. "Thought I said don't get lonely" I murmured waving a hand to call over the bartender to order another drink. "No point finding a friend when I'm only around a couple weeks" he shrugged repeating the excuse I had just told the girls, I was just about to open my wallet to pay for my drink when he was slapping money down on the bar before with a smirk. "Seriously?" I asked arching an eyebrow at the man "I'm a gentleman to a pretty lady" he retorted making me smile softly "Gentleman, maybe. Pretty lady, definitely not" I shrugged taking a large drink before I sat my glass down again about to comment on him calling himself a gentleman when my phone began to buzz.

_"__Simon, I've only been at the bar for an hour" _I answered the phone with after reading the screen_ "I know, I just wanted to give you a heads up that you can't stay with me next weekend" _he stated before there was what sounded like a female giggle in the background making me frown "Is everything all right?" I asked curiously wondering why he hadn't said anything about it before "Yeah, just some family" he coughed suddenly "Just some family stuff came up" he finally stated, my fears only growing with how odd he was being. Things had been weird between us lately, he was much quicker to become angry regardless of what had happened and it seemed like he didn't want me but he also didn't want anyone else to have me. "_Oh well, maybe next time" _I suggested softly_ "Of course" _he answered before the phone went silent not even a goodbye from him. "Bye then" I muttered sliding my phone back into my wallet before returning my attention to Pete who was chatting with a pretty brunette on his other side. With a small and somewhat bitter smile I slipped a ten dollar bill into his jacket pocket before quietly getting to my feet and walking away. After looking around for Naomi and Carmella and not seeing them I left the bar and checked the parking lot not seeing the car we had arrived in anymore either. Checking my phone I had a text from Carmella telling me to enjoy my time with Pete and to explore the possibility. With a heavy sigh I started the walk back towards our hotel my mind going 100 miles a minute over everything that had happened recently, especially with Simon. He had been really odd the last few months, we would make plans and all the sudden something would come up and he would cancel. We would be on the phone and there would be voices in the background, usually what sounded like females, the one time I asked him about it he told me I was jumping to conclusions. "What are ya doin walkin alone" Pete's voice questioned making me jump in fright and let loose a small scream, my hand going to my chest once I realized who it was "Jesus" I gasped stumbling slightly before I came to a complete stop to try and catch my breath after the fear passed "Just Pete is fine" he shrugged pressing a hand to my lower back to make me start walking again. "What are you doing here?" I asked softly not expecting him to have followed after me "You left without sayin goodbye, didn't see yer friends figured ya had started walking" he stated wrapping his arm around my waist as we crossed the street "Not safe to be walkin alone especially with how bad ya were spaced out" he added before we went quiet. "Why didn't you stay with that brunette?" I asked as we neared the hotel pausing outside the door to wait for his answer. "Not much a fan of brunettes" he shrugged reaching over to tug on a platinum blonde curl with a wink before he headed inside the hotel and out of my sight. Something inside me was telling me that this was about to be the start of a new adventure and a beautiful friendship.


	2. Birmingham - Pete Dunne

I gave a small sigh as I flipped another page on my book waiting for my match to be called, after the last few weeks of having Pete, Trent and Tyler to chat with while I stretched, the loss of the Englishmen made the evening go by very slowly. I was just about to flip another page in my book when my phone started to ring with Love is Blindness letting me know that it was Pete calling. _"Hey Bruiser" _I greeted softly fighting the smile that wanted to stretch across my face at hearing his voice_ "Hello Snowflake" _he returned, Snowflake being his new favorite nickname for me. _"How are you?" _he asked before I had a chance to say anything back _"It's been boring without you_" I sighed into the phone as I began stretching for yet another easy match against Natalya_ "I'm sorry, I couldn't stay forever unfortunately" _Pete's voice sounded from the other end followed by a grunt_ "What are you up to?" _I asked curiously knowing that it was very early morning there _"Moving, I got the house I sent you pictures of" _he laughed followed by a light thud _"You're moving at what" _I paused checking the time on my phone_ "4 in the morning_?" I questioned once I had figured out the time there_ "Couldn't sleep, too much on my mind" _he sighed and I could just imagine him running a hand through his hair in frustration_ "Try" _I murmured waving to Natalya as she headed out to the ring_ "My match is up so please, try to sleep for me" _I prodded receiving a sigh from the slightly older male._ "Text me when your match is done" _he bargained making me laugh slightly_ "Afraid the outcome will be different this time" _I teased _"Don't get cocky" _he joked back_ "Goodnight Bruiser" _I cooed_ "Good luck Snowflake" _he returned before the end tone sounded. I tossed my phone on top of the cart by my bottle of water and my book before flipping my hood over my head completely missing that Simon was standing in the shadows glaring at me as I walked through the curtain.

When I walked back through the curtain I was greeted with the sight of Simon scrolling through my phone, Aiden standing nearby with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. "What are you doing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the man who had become even more strange since Pete left. "Seeing what you and Dunne talk about" Simon growled making my jaw drop "You're snooping through my phone because I talk to Pete?" I laughed bewildered by what he said "You talk to him before every match and text him as soon as it's over with how you do and vice versa when he has a match" Simon pointed out making me laugh again "Yes because he has his matches when the show airs, and I'm just sitting in the hotel room when he wrestles" I shrugged not sure what the big deal was "If I didn't know any better I would think you're cheating Fletcher" he spat slamming my phone back down on the cart. "Then it's a good thing you know me better" I snarled picking up my phone, water and book before stomping away from the two men without another word. I couldn't wrap my head around what Simon had just accused me of, I spent every waking moment training, in our hotel room or with him and he still managed to convince himself that I was cheating. I locked myself in my locker room and immediately changed into comfy clothes before grabbing my stuff and leaving smacking right into Simon's chest as I walked through the door. "Fletcher I'm sorry" he sighed trying to wrap his arms around me "Don't Simon. I just need to go back to the hotel please" I sighed not daring to look him in the eyes fearing that everything I was thinking and had been fearing for months was going to come out. "Alright" he sighed moving to the side to let me pass, my hurried steps getting me to a taxi quicker than I thought. Getting inside I looked down at my phone debating on if I should call or just assume he was sleeping. It wasn't unusual for my after match text to go unanswered for a few hours but I needed someone to talk to and everyone else was out at the club. I tucked my phone away so I could get my bags and get to my hotel room before curling up on the couch with a glass of wine and a movie playing softly on TV.

After staring at the blank screen of my phone for nearly ten minutes I finally opened up my conversation with Pete and pushed the facetime button, chewing on my lower lip nervously as I waited so see if he would answer. _"Love, what are ye doin callin so late?" _he greeted looking wide awake as ever_ "I just" _I shrugged darting my eyes to the wine in my glass so I didn't have to look at the phone._ "Just what love" _he prodded dragging my attention back up to see him holding the phone in one hand using the other to try and make the bed._ "Simon broke into my phone and snooped through it while I was out at my match" _I sighed leaning over to fill my now empty glass._ "Shit, Fletcher I'm so sorry" _he apologized tossing the shirt down a frown on his face_. "Don't Bruiser, it's not your fault" _I snapped staring at him sternly _"So us talking isn't what led him to snoop?" _he asked rhetorically making me roll my eyes_ "Well yes it is, but we're JUST TALKING." _I paused as my phone pinged with a picture message from Aiden_ "What the hell" _I muttered_ "What's wrong?" _Pete asked from the other side of the device_ "Aiden just sent me a picture message, Aiden never ever texts me" _I shrugged_ "What is it?" _he asked curiously, as my jaw dropped in 1shock without replying I forwarded him the message and waited. I knew he had gotten it when his jaw clenched and his eyes flashed dangerously_ "Listen to me love, you kick dat fucker to da curb and I swear next time I'm stateside I'm kicking his arse." _He growled, his protectiveness making me smile softly as I refilled my glass and emptied it again. _"What am I supposed to do Pete? I don't have anywhere to go when I break it off with him" _I stated quietly curling even further in on myself at the prospect of not having anywhere to go and being homeless again_ "Come here." _He shrugged off handedly making my jaw drop_ "Seriously?" _I asked in mild shock that he had slipped the statement in so casually_ "Yeah, ya can help me put all my stuff away." _He shrugged a small smirk twitching at his lips_ "Plus, I wouldn't mind seeing ya again" _he added softly a quirk to the corner of his mouth.

There was walking in the hallway and then the doorknob started to jiggle _"I gotta go Pete, I think Simon is back" _I whispered keeping my eyes locked on the door not sure I even wanted to deal with this tonight but knowing if I kept pushing it off I would just be miserable and alone._ "Alright Snowflake" _he nodded before the screen went black and the door opened. "Hey baby, I missed you so much" Simon greeted with a slight slur "Don't hey baby me. You sure didn't look like you missed me based on what Aiden sent me" I snapped setting my now empty glass down on the table, my attention going to my phone for a split second as it beeped to reveal a message from Pete. I didn't have time to read it before Simon was laughing obnoxiously loud "Of fucking course. You've been talking to that English brat again haven't you" he accused making me growl at him "one, he's not a brat. Two, if you hadn't accused me of shit earlier I wouldn't have been mad and I would have been at the club. Three, if I had been at the club I would've seen you shoving your tongue down that bitches throat instead of a picture from Aiden." I spat moving around the couch to head to my bags, throwing a few miscellaneous things into them before zipping them up and heading for the door. "If you hadn't accused me of something you've no doubt been doing for MONTHS, I never would have gotten proof and I would have stayed" I snarled throwing the door open angrily "Where do you think you're going?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest as I stepped into the hallway "Away from you Simon, we're over" I sighed looking at him briefly "I can't be with someone who cheats constantly" I shrugged not feeling as upset as I thought I would have when it finally came time to end things "Goodbye Simon" I added before walking away, ignoring him shouting at me down the hallway. I pulled my phone out after finding a spot to sit in the lobby opening the message from Pete to see a link which took me to a flight confirmation to Birmingham, the next message said he'd be waiting at the airport to bring me home. Smiling brightly I took my bags outside and got in a taxi giving him the name of the airport before leaning back and checking my messages again, sending Pete a heart emoji before pulling up a group message to Naomi and Carmella telling them what had happened with Simon. By the time I had felt my phone go off I was already on the plane so I left it for when I landed watching the movie playing halfheartedly as we grew closer and closer to Birmingham.

I almost wished I had looked at my phone as soon as it had gone off because if I had I wouldn't have had the misfortune of crying as soon as Pete found me. "Sh" he cooed softly wrapping his arms around me until I had slowly stopped crying the only evidence being slightly bloodshot eyes, one thing to be thankful for was that I'm not an ugly crier. "Let's get your bags and you can tell me all about it on our way home" he murmured leading me to grab my bags before leading me out to his car. "Everyone knew Pete" I whispered staring out the window as we drove "What?" he asked dragging my attention to where he was dutifully watching the road "I told Naomi and Carmella what happened, everyone knew he was constantly cheating" I sighed turning so I didn't have to stretch my neck so far to look at him. "No one told me. I never would have known for sure if it hadn't been for Aiden" I shrugged not sure what I did to deserve any of this "I'm sorry love" he whispered a frown etched deeply into his face as he pulled through the drive-thru and back out the other side once we received our drinks. "You know I never liked being called that until you said it" I mentioned softly eyeing him from the corner of my eye fighting a blush at the smirk that slid on his lips. "it slipped earlier, and you didn't mention stopping" he shrugged turning to shoot me a quick smile before he pulled into a driveway and cut the engine. "Pete" I whispered looking up at the house in awe "It's even more amazing than the pictures" I confessed climbing out of the vehicle and following him inside, my smile growing at the inside of the house. "Even cluttered with boxes and garbage something so simple makes you smile" he laughed making me blush slightly and give him a shrug. "Never had one before" I muttered following him upstairs "Never had your own house? Not a shock since you're on the road so much" he shrugged setting my bags down by an unmade bed "No Pete" I sighed taking a seat on the end of the bed not daring a look at him "I've never had a house period" I shrugged laying back on the bed looking at him as he did the same beside me.

"I was in an orphanage for as long as I could remember, until I made enough money doing small shows that I up and left for a bigger city, one with more wrestling opportunities." I paused kicking off my shoes so I could curl up further "The guy who was running the place I worked for let me stay in the building as long as no one knew about it, until he sold it." I shrugged my voice never raising above a whisper "He told me I needed to find somewhere new to go or risk being on the streets, it didn't matter though by the time the company actually switched hands I had already interviewed with Hunter and Regal for a spot in NXT" I smiled softly remembering the interview and how nervous I had been, I smiled even more as Pete wrapped his arm around me, the other going under my head until I was pressed against his side. "Obviously I had to tell them I didn't have any money to get a place to live, or eat, or put all the money into gear, but they were super understanding about it" I murmured "They put me up in a motel for two weeks, took a really big gamble by getting me on a show before I had even been at the performance center." I laughed softly catching the small smile on his face "I walked out to my first match in a pair of jean shorts and a sports bra, people had no idea what to think" I shook my head "But I put on a hell of a match and by the end of it they were chanting my name, it was surreal" I shrugged as much as I could. "From then on Regal and Hunter booked me on the show, I ended up just renting out the motel room for a year" I sighed "Didn't want to risk that one day I'd have to leave and not be able to afford an apartment or a house" I whispered softly messing with the bottom of his t-shirt which had risen slightly to show tanned skin stretched taught over muscles. "Now that I'm on the main roster it doesn't matter, anytime we have time off I just head to the next city until the show" I shrugged sending him a small smile only to receive a frown in return. "I'm fine Bruiser, don't give me that look" I sighed rolling more onto my stomach so I could look at him. "Let's make a deal Snowflake" he murmured his face going blank as I waited for him to continue "If you come here when you have time off" he paused "It's not that often" I tried to lie "If you come here when you have time off, I'll fly to at least one of your shows a month" he bargained making me laugh "What if I don't want you at my shows" I teased trying to fight the giggle that wanted to push past my lips. "Liar" he smirked before his eyes drifted shut "Goodnight Bruiser" I whispered before snuggling into his side and almost immediately falling asleep.


	3. My Boi - Trent Seven

"Trent please, do not do this" I whined following him through the halls of the arena as he headed for the ring where Tyler was currently facing Joe Coffey. "Gemma I need to be out there for him. He would be for me" the older male returned spinning to face me "But you are hurt Trent. They're not going to let you walk away without doing more damage" I sighed crossing my arms over my chest and watching him closely "I need to go Gem" he whispered rubbing my cheek before spinning on his heel and passing through the curtain. "Dammit" I snapped turning around and beginning my search for the UK Champion and the final third of British Strong Style. "Rhea have you seen Pete" I asked the blonde fidgeting impatiently as I caught sight of a tv screen showing Tyler struggling to get to his feet. "He was leaving Jonny's office not long ago" she nodded pointing down the hall, nodding and sending a quick thankyou over my shoulder I started jogging in the direction she had pointed. "Pete" I called stopping the man before he could enter his locker room "Hello Gemma, where's Trent?" he asked, the man was almost always with me if he wasn't with Tyler. "He went out to the ring." I sighed batting my eyes at the champion hoping he would understand my concern. "Is he bloody crazy" he growled storming past me for the ring, I almost had to jog to keep up with him his title being shoved into my hands seconds before he was running through the curtain and down to the ring. Both Tyler and Trent backed into separate corners by the Coffey brothers and Wolfgang. "Please don't be hurt worse" I muttered to myself quietly clutching the UK Championship title to my chest I watched Pete clear the ring as Tyler helped Trent to his feet. I could tell he had agitated his knee again as he avoided putting weight on the limb his jaw tense with pain as he stood tall beside his team mates. I took a sharp breath as the Coffey boys and Wolfgang pushed through the curtains, their eyes finding me standing alone in the hall.

"Well, well, well" Joe grinned stepping forward, my arms clenching tighter around Pete's championship as if it were a shield. "Gemma, don't you think it's time you find someone who can keep you safe?" he murmured my body jerking backwards as his hand reached out towards my face. "If it weren't for you three ganging up on them all the time there would be nothing to protect me from" I returned eyes dancing between the three large men not wanting to let my attention wander too long. "See if you were with me, all three of us could protect you. Keep you safe." He whispered taking another step closer to me. "Get away from her" Trent's voice sounded as the three men who I spent all my time with stepped through the curtains. "We were just trying to keep her calm till you returned lad" Mark grinned pulling his brother back with him as I slipped behind Trent's shoulder one hand clutching the title to my chest as the other tangled in the back of his jacket. "Stay away from her. She has nothing to do with this" Tyler reiterated pointing a finger at the three large men in front of us. "Don't worry boys, we won't hurt her" Wolfgang grinned before the three walked away, my breath leaving my lips in a gust of air. "Are you alright Gem" Trent asked softly turning to face me his hands caging my face and looking me over. "I'm okay" I nodded handing Pete back his title as they ushered me down the hall and towards the locker room. "How's your knee" I asked quietly curling into Trent's side as he took a seat on the couch, propping the injured leg up on the coffee table in front of us. "It's been worse, you need to quit worrying so much about me Gemma" he murmured wrapping his arm around my shoulder and resting his head on my own. "It's hard not to worry when you're stupid" I mumbled squeaking loudly as he poked my side in retaliation of what I said. "I'm a big boi, I can take care of myself" he smirked "Strong boi" Tyler piped up making me laugh "Smart boi" Pete added, a smile lighting up my face as I looked between the three men "My bois" I murmured hugging Trent's side tightly.

"When does this stop Trent" I shouted shoving his shoulder so he would stop trying to come near me knowing I would lose all my anger if he held me. "Jesus Christ Gemma, it's my job what was I supposed to do" he shouted back running a large hand through his hair in agitation "Be fucking honest with yourself and with everyone else that you are not healed enough to wrestle yet" I returned shocked at how hard headed he was being "This is the opportunity to be the first ever NXT UK Tag team champions Gemma, how could I pass this up" he asked seriously hands on his hips "I'm not talking about that Trent, I'm talking about this stupid match against the Coffey boys and Wolfgang, it's career suicide if you go out there like this" I snapped gesturing to the knee brace on his leg "I'm not fighting with you about this Gemma. If you don't like it then tough." He stated the room going quiet as I looked him over, my heart thundering in my chest at what I was about to say "Come talk to me when you start caring about your health as much as I do" I muttered pushing my way out the door not sparing Pete or Tyler a glance as I ran from the scene, tears rushing down my cheeks. I couldn't stand by and remain quiet as he jeopardized his career and his ability to continue walking week after week. This isn't the first time we've had this conversation either, granted it is the first time since we started dating that it's come up. I was sick of standing by and watching as he hurt himself, barely able to walk all for pride or something stupid like that. Even though I was mad at him I couldn't help but find the nearest monitor to watch the match,

I couldn't watch anymore as the Coffey boys and Wolfgang teamed up on Trent again. Stomping and picking at his knee until he was screaming out in agony. Before I fully realized what I was doing I was running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. Using my body to protect Trent's knee from anymore punishment at the hands of Gallus. "Gemma get out of here" Mark Coffey ordered all three men standing tall around us breathing heavily "No. If you want him you're going to have to go through me." I returned quietly pushing Trent's hand off my thigh without making it very obvious to the crowd that we were having issues. "I told you I'll never hurt you Gemma. Physically or emotionally" Joe murmured crouching down until he was eye level, a small smirk on his lips "Just leave" I repeated staring the man down as he got back to his feet "This won't be the last time." Joe promised the three of them rolling out of the ring just as Tyler and Pete crawled their way back in. "Are you alright" Tyler asked helping Trent to the ring apron, allowing myself to continue playing doting girlfriend as Trent threw his arm around my shoulder as we slowly made our way backstage. As soon as we were out of sight of the crowd I was ducking out from underneath Trent's arm and walking faster wanting to get away from the male before I was begging for him to talk to me. "You didn't have to do that Gemma" Pete whispered as we walked slightly in front of Tyler and Trent, the older male having remained quiet the entire time. "I know. Someone needed to stop them though. I'll see you later" I stated softly squeezing his arm before I walked away wishing with everything in me that Trent would call me back, he didn't which is why I soon found myself seated at the hotel bar trying to drown my sorrows so I could get some sleep.

"Gemma, what are you doing here by yourself?" Joe Coffey sounded from behind me as I nursed my third or fourth glass. "Wallowing in self-pity, normal bar things" I shrugged nodding once when he gestured to the bar stool beside me. "Figured you'd be upstairs with Trent, relaxing after tonight" he mentioned making me sigh "We aren't exactly speaking at the moment" I informed bitterly staring down at the amber liquor in my glass wondering if the bottom of the bottle would have any answers for me. "If you don't want to talk feel free not to, no pressure" he offered up making me smile slightly "I just wish he'd take his own health and safety into consideration more often" I whispered finishing the glass in my hand and filling it again. "We all do crazy things to live out our dreams love. Nothing you say or do is going to change that" he informed his eyes going to over my shoulder "But no matter the dream, people do crazy things for those that they care about, just keep your head up love." He murmured "Have a good night Gemma" he finished his drink and walked off. "Gemma, how much have you drank tonight" Trent's voice questioned "Not enough" I answered filling my glass again and throwing back the drink. "Gemma, answer the question" he growled lowly hand covering the top of my glass before I could pour more of the whiskey into it. "The bottle was full when I sat down" I shrugged looking up at the clock "That was about 9:30" I added seeing it was now almost 1 in the morning and the bar would be closing up soon. "Come on, you need to go to bed." He muttered sliding money onto the counter and helping me to my feet, the amount of alcohol consumed being more notable as my legs wobbled and the room spun.

"Jesus Christ Gemma" the larger man on my left mumbled easily swinging me up into his arms, my head resting on his shoulder as he walked towards the elevator. I could feel a slight hitch in his step with every step forward, I started pushing at his shoulder "Put me down, you shouldn't be carrying me" I shook my head quickly the worry for him easily breaking through the comfort I felt being carried. "Gemma, I'm fine. You barely weigh anything lovely" he laughed stepping onto the elevator and pressing the button for our floor. "You're hurt, and I'm fat. It's going to make it worse and then you'll be in more pain" I started to cry, tears streaking down my cheeks as I shoved at his chest trying to push myself from his arms. "Where the hell is this coming from?" he asked bewildered setting me on the bed and kneeling in front of me as soon as we were in our room. I kept my mouth shut as he looked me over his eyes searching, for what I didn't know. "I told you to stay off Twitter and Instagram" he sighed running a hand over my head making me purr in contentment. "I was bored" I whispered back fidgeting with my fingers "We weren't talking, Pete and Tyler were with you all night so I was stuck by myself" I mumbled trying to blink away the tears to no avail. "Gemma, you know you are always welcome to hang out with us. No matter what happens. I love you sweet girl. That's never going to change." He murmured lovely stroking my cheek as he spoke "No matter how mad we are at each other I will still love you. It's why I come back to you every night. Because I can't stand to be away from you." He continued "You are my heart Gemma, everything I do is for you. I want to ensure that we have a healthy and safe future. If that means I'm wheelchair bound so be it." He smiled slightly "I want to be positive that we will always have food on the table, a roof over our head and the opportunity to give children a bountiful life." He admitted using a single finger to tilt my head up so our eyes locked. "I know you don't see it that way. But it's the truth." He finished the tears streaming down my face steadily.

"I'm sorry Trent" I whimpered sniffling to try and control my emotions "I just hate seeing you hurt and in pain, standing by and watching as they" I broke off with a sob not able to voice the words I was trying to say as all my pent up emotion mixed with the alcohol overwhelmed me. "Shush sweet girl" he whispered pulling me into his arms and sitting where I had previously been. Being cradled in his lap like this made me feel safe and loved and I would never get sick of it. "I understand. I feel the same way with you. And I know if I was in your shoes I would do the same thing." He sighed rubbing my back with his hand "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It wasn't fair to you and I should have gone about it a different way" he murmured both of us going silent as he rocked me back and forth until my tears subsided. "I'm sleepy" I whispered burrowing my head deeper into his neck as I fought to keep my eyes open. "Stand up baby. Let's get you out of these jeans" he prodded keeping his hands on my hips to steady me as I popped the button and zipper on my jeans shoving the fabric to the floor and stepping out with Trent's help. "Come here" he whispered peeling back the blankets and laying down, pulling me into the safety of his arms before dropping the blankets. "I love you Miss Gemma forever." He stated pressing his lips to my temple before he reached across and shut off the lights. "I love you Mister Trent, always" I returned burrowing into his warmth, easily falling asleep with the assurance of his presence around me.


End file.
